Hadiah
by kiriko mahaera
Summary: Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika diulang tahunnya kali ini, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah kejutan manis yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Sebuah hadiah kecil yang mampu membutnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. NaruHina Genderswitch dedikasi untuk Naruto mind to read and review?


Hadiah

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

Storyline: Kiriko Mahaera

Warning: OOC, Genderswicth, Typo (miss), AU, Oneshoot.

Rate: K+

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Naruto, gadis berambut pirang ini tak pernah menyangka kalau pada semester kali ini dirinya akan ditempatkan pada kelas spesial. Kelas yang dimana berisi murid-murid pandai dan berprestasi, tentu saja Naruto takkan bisa semudah membalikkan telapak tangannya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam kelas ini meskipun ia merupakan anak pemilik yayasan. Jika itu terjadi akan sangat tidak adil, bukan? Seperti yang diketahui kebanyakan orang, Naruto bukanlah sosok murid yang pandai. Lihat saja nilai ujiannya yang tak jauh dari huruf D dan E, nilai C saja sudah menjadi keajaiban bagi gadis bermata biru ini. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia bergabung ke dalam kelas "_Special A_" jawabannya tentu saja prestasi di bidang olahraga. Pernahkah kalian mendengar pepatah "Tak selamanya hitam itu kelam." Mungkin kalimat itu cocok ditujukan pada gadis berkulit coklat ini. Perjuangannya berlari di arena perlombaan antar SMU se Kyoto berhasil membawa sekolahnya dalam jajaran pemenang. Atas dasar itu pulalah, pihak sekolah memberinya penghargaan. Penghargaan yang pertama ialah sebuah trofi sedangkan yang kedua ia berhak masuk ke dalam kelas "_Special A_". Menyenangkan bukan? Mungkin bagi sebagian orang hal itu bisa disebut sebuah anugrah tapi tidak bagi gadis hiperaktif seperti Naruto, lihatlah tempat ini sunnguh membosankan. Kebanyakan murid-murid di kelas ini kutu buku, dan Naruto benci hal yang disebut buku kecuali komik tentunya.

Mata birunya terus menelusuri tempat yang kini disebutnya "Neraka kecil". Sepanjang matanya memandang, yang terlihat hanya murid-murid yang sibuk dengan buku-bukunya. Sepertinya mereka tengah bercumbu dengan ilmu yang kini mereka pelajari.

Bibir mungil milik Naruto kembali berdecak pelan.

_Tempat ini membosankan!_

Tak henti hentinya ia menggerutu dalam hati, mengomentari kelas yang menurutnya sangat-sangat aneh. Kenapa pihak sekolahnya harus membangun tempat seperti ini? Yang benar saja! Kata-kata seperti itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam benaknya. Pandangannya kini berhenti pada sosok pemuda yang menjadi kawan sebangkunya. Hinata Hyuuga, seorang pemuda pandai yang disebut-sebut replika kedua dari Sasuke Uchiha setelah Sai Shimura. Terkadang Naruto heran kenapa bisa pemuda ini mendapat julukan demikian apa karena kulit pucat dan rambut gelapnya? Tapi sepertinya julukan itu memang cocok ditujukan padanya. Jujur saja pemuda itu memiliki sifat yang hampir serupa dengan dua pangeran es tadi.

Dingin. Yup, pemuda bernama Hinata Hyuuga ini dingin, bahkan sangat-sangat dingin. Setidaknya itulah gambaran Naruto tentang pemuda satu ini, ketimbang dingin sebenarnya Hinata lebih cocok disebut kalem. Mungkin Naruto hanya kesal, karena selama beberapa hari ia duduk sebangku dengannya tak pernah pemuda ini mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan jika diajak bicara, pemuda itu akan menjawabnya singkat.

Tapi…

Krieeet

Buru-buru Naruto membetulkan posisinya yang sedari tadi duduk menyamping. Tak lupa ia pun mengambil buku catatannya bersiap-siap menerima kebosanan lainnya.

"Sakura, ceritakan pada kami."

Gadis cantik berambut senada bunga sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Naruto langsung megalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto, hanya saja kulitnya lebih putih dan rambutnya pun berwarna pirang pucat.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?" Sakura bertanya sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ino tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum jahil sambil menyenggolkan bahunya pada Sakura. Melihat respon yang diberikan Ino, Sakura pun kembali meraih gelas jus miliknya dan menyedot cairan lembut yang berada di dalamnya.

"Aku tahu, kau… berkencan dengan Uchiha itu kan?"

"Apa!" Mata Naruto langsung membulat . Buru-buru ia meletakkan _PSP_ yang sedari tadi sibuk ia operasikan, mata safirnya kini mengarah sempurna pada sosok gadis yang identik dengan warna merah muda itu. Tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, Sakura pun memasang ekspresi terkejutnya bahkan ia sampai tersedak minumannya sendiri.

"K-kau dan Uchiha itu, buahahaha."

Melihat Naruto yang tergelak hebat, buru-buru Ino memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya. Naruto jika sudah tertawa seperti itu akan melupakan segala hal dan lagi suaranya itu terlalu nyaring. "Jangan tertawa!" dengusnya.

Lamat-lamat rona tipis merah di pipi Sakura mulai menjalari seluruh wajahnya hingga akhirnya wajahnya berwarna serupa dengan buah kesukaan Sasuke, yaitu tomat.

"Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kau dengan Uchiha sombong itu bisa berkencan hahaha itu lucu sekali."

"Dia tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Naruto." Ino kembali membela Sakura, pasalnya ia pun tengah melakukan pendekatan dengan Sai, jadi ia tidak akan membiarkan teman kencan sahabatnya diejek begitu saja. Aneh memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Sakura tak mengambil pusing akan hal ini, yah meskipun jantungnya tengah berdag-dig-dug ria tapi sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya dengan cara mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya.

"Sakura."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, lantas Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Hm," jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana jika Naruto kita pasangkan dengan Hinata?'

"Ide yang bagus."

"Apa!" Lagi, Naruto menyebutkan kata itu, ekspresinya pun hampir sama saat ia mengucapkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Hahaha." Kali ini ganti Ino dan Sakura yang tertawa.

"Kalian jahat! Mana mungkin aku cocok dengan pemuda seperti itu." Setengah kesal Naruto menjawabnya bahkan ia tak segan-segan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kurasa Hinata pemuda yang baik." Ino meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan dagu. Mencoba berkomentar tentang Hinata, sedangkan Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Dia tidak sebaik yang kalian pikirkan." Masih sambil melipat tangannya Naruto menjawabnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Eh?"

"Dia terlalu dingin."

"Tapi..."

"Tadi pagi, ketika di loker aku berpapasan dengannya. Ketika ku sapa dia hanya menundukan wajahnya dan berlalu begitu saja."

"Ehm…" Sakura tak tahu berkomentar apa, bahkan Ino yang paling cerewet di antara mereka pun sukses membungkam mulutnya.

"Tapi, menurutku dia baik. Saat di klub ia sering membantuku," ujar Ino setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam.

"Huh!" Naruto mulai melepaskan lipatan tangannya. "Kalian benar, mungkin… dia membenciku," lirihnya kemudian.

Sekilas, Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Keduanya bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Setiap aku bertemu dengannya, wajahnya selalu itu memerah. Dan lagi, ia selalu menghindariku."

"Oooh." Keduanya serempak berkoor, sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Kini mereka tahu permasalahannya, tanpa Naruto sadari kedua gadis cantik ini menyeringai di dalam hati.

Berkali-kali Naruto menatap jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah semakin sore dan kakaknya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, biasanya kakaknya itu tak pernah selambat ini menjemputnya tapi sekarang? Sudah hampir satu jam Naruto menunggu dan kakaknya itu tak memberikan kabar. Ini kelewatan!

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Naruto bernyanyi diiringi getaran-getaran kecil yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

Menma Calling

Buru-buru Naruto menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, ia ingin segera memarahi kakakknya, tapi belum sempat ia bersuara Menma telah mendahuluinya.

"Naruto, sepertinya aku tak bisa menjemputmu."

"Kenapa Kakak tidak memberitahuku sedari tadi!" bentak Naruto.

"Maaf, ada kerusakan mendadak. Kupikir hanya kerusakan kecil jadi kuputuskan tak memberitahumu, tapi…"

"Sudah sudah sudah kau urus saja mobil jelekmu itu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Klik

Dalam satu gerakan Naruto memutus sambungan telfonnya dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Menyebalkan!" gerutunya. Akhirnya Naruto pun memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk sampai ke rumah.

" Hei nona manis, kau mau kemana? Sehabis pulang sekolah ya?"

Naruto mencoba menghindar dari sekumpulan anak berandalan yang kini mengganggunya.

"Mau kutemani?"

"Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" Kali ini Naruto menepis tangan pemuda yang mencoba menggandeng tangannya.

"Waow galak sekali!" Salah satu pemuda yang memiliki banyak tindikkan berkomentar sambil tertawa.

"Kau semakin cantik jika kau mencoba menolak kami." Kali ini pemuda berambut merah yang berkomentar dalam sekali gerakan ia sudah mampu menggenggam lengan Naruto dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Lepaskan!" Naruo berusaha memberontak sebisa yang ia lakukan tapi semakin besar usaha yang dilakukannya akan semakin erat pula cengkraman di lengannya.

"Hahaha percuma saja, gadis sepertimu mana mungkin bisa melawan kami."

"Ish… tolong!"

"Hahaha berteriaklah sesukamu, sayang."

Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika dagunya dibelai oleh pemuda berambut putih yang merupakan salah satu dari berandalan yang mengganggunya. "Tolooong!" Bukan Naruto namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja.

"Hahahaha!"

Buagh!

"Ugh, sialan!"

Bola mata Naruto seketika membulat ketika lensa birunya menangkap siapa yang kini datang menyelamatkannya.

"Hi-hinata…"

"Jangan ganggu Naruto."

Naruto kembali terkesiap ketika telinganya mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hinata, entah ini hanya perasaannnya saja tapi, Naruto bisa merasakan kemarahan yang terselip dalam ucapan pemuda Hyuuga ini.

Buagh!

Mengabaikan ekspresi Naruto, Hinata terus menghajar satu per satu kawanan berandalan tadi, yah meskipun pertarungan ini tak imbang tapi Hinata berhasil melumpuhkan mereka semua yah walaupun tak sedikit lebam dan memar yang ia terima.

"Hinata, terima kasih. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya aku jika kau tidak datang menyelamatkanku."

Matahari semakin condong ke barat, bahkan jingganya sudah menyebar luas menghiasi langit. Ditemani oleh Hinata, Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju rumah.

Sekilas Hinata melirik Naruto semabri tersenyum ringan sebelum ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada hamparan aspal yang membentang.

"Tapi… gara-gara aku kau jadi terluka." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sembari menggit bibir bawahnya. Sungguh ia merasa tak enak hati.

"Tak apa, ini bukan masalah." Lagi, Hinata menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Seandainya saja Naruto memperhatikan sedikit saja wajah pemuda itu, maka ia akan menemukan semburat merah tipis di sana.

Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dalam diam, Naruto yang biasanya berisik kali ini hanya bisa terdiam. Mungkin ia masih merasa tak enak hati.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hanya gesekan sepatu mereka yang bersuara, mengisi kekosongan di kala senja menyapa.

"Naruto." Tiba-tiba saja Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan itu berhasil mebuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya." Sama seperti Hinata, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya secara otomatis tubuhnya bergerak menghadap Hinata.

Naruto semakin mengerutkan keningnya ketika pemuda di depannya ini membuka tas ransel miliknya, kini Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang tengah mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna jinnga yang dihiasi sebuah pita ungu.

"U-untukku?" Naruto tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika Hinata menyodorkan kotak tadi dan Hinata pun hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Da-dari mana kau bisa tahu?" Naruto heran, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mengetahui hari ulang tahunnya. Bukankah selama ini ia tak pernah satu kelas dengan Hinata dan mereka pun baru beberapa hari menjadi teman sebangku, lalu bagaimana bisa pemuda ini mengatahui hari ulang tahunnya.

"I-itu..." Lensa keperakan milik Hinata bergerak gelisah, otaknya terus mencari sebuah alasan yang tepat. Tapi sekeras apapun ia mencoba berpikir di saat-saat seperti otaknya takkan mampu berpikir dengan jernih.

"Se-sebenarnya ini ingin kuberikan dari dua tahun yang lalu." Merasa tak ada gunanya berkelit, Hinata memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya lagipula ia sudah terlanjur memulainya jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain menyelesaikannya.

Naruto kembali membulatkan kedua bola matanya, sungguh ia tak menyangka akan seperti ini.

"Tapi... aku takut k-kau akan menolak hadiah dariku ja-jadi aku tak memberikannya padamu."

"Hi-hinata..."

"Setiap tahun, aku selalu menyiapkan sebuah hadiah untukmu dan lagi a-aku tak mampu memberikannya. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyimpan semua hadiah itu."

Mendengar penuturan dari Hinata, Naruto tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Jadi ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan.

"K-ku harap kau menyukainya."

"E-eh iya aku... ehmm terima kasih."

Sebelummelnjutkan perjalannya Hinata kembali tersenyum dan itu berhasil membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah. Sekarang Naruto tahu apa alasan di balik semua perlakuan Hinata padanya.

_Ternyata..._

_Dia menyukaiku._

Biarkanlah kali ini Naruto menikmati kesenanangannya tanpa ia sadari jantungnya berdetak kencang dan rasanya Naruto ingin perjalannya bersama Hinata semakin panjang.

* * *

"Rencanamu memang _briliant_, Ino tak sia-sia kau sering menonton drama."

Ino menyibak poninya dengan bangga sebelum ia menimpali perkataan Sakura. "Tentu saja, dan untunglah Menma mendukung rencana ini. Kau bisa lihat ekspresi Hinata saat kita meberitahunya Naruto pulang sendirian"

"Haha, ia sangat panik. Tapi... apa ini tidak keterlaluan. kita membohongi mereka."

Ino tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura lantas ia pun tersenyum. "Ini demi kebaikan mereka, aku tahu sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai dan lagi jika tak seperti ini takkan ada yang lebih dulu mengatakannya baik itu Hinata maupun Naruto."

Merasa perkataan Ino ada benarnya Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum. "Kurasa, ini akan menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk Naruto. Benar kan, Ino?"

"Hmm tentu saja."

TAMAT

Fuuuhh~ selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun, eh Naruto-chan ^^

Nyahahaha akhirnya selesai juga projek gila ini (?) err buat apdetan yang sebelah harap sabar heheh (kaya ada yang nungguin ajah) bela-belain gak makan buat bikin ini dan saya harap pengorbanan saya gak sia sia, maaf ya Naruto-kun hadiahmu abal gini dan apakah ini bisa disebut penistaan karakter? aaa gomen saya hanya mencoba genderswicth dari pair ini dan dan hasilnya seperti ini abal -_-

Kritik, saran, pendapat, flame? silahakan masukan ke kotak review^^

Jaa

salam 5 jari :D


End file.
